SWORD ART ONLINE
by Grey.Of.Illusions
Summary: CHAPTER II UPDATE/DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN EVENT/Mustahil untuk melarikan diri sebelum game diselesaikan; 'Game Over' sama artinya dengan Kematian. Tanpa mengetahui kebenarannya sekitar sepuluh ribu orang masuk ke dalam dunia bernama Aincrad. Di game inilah Kibum sang Beta-Tester, bertemu dengan pengguna Rapier ahli bernama Kyuhyun/GS/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Sword Art Online**

**Author : V.D_Cho**

**Cast : Kibum, Kyuhyun dan teman-teman ^^**

**Genre : Dark, Action, Romance, Friendship**

**Type : GS**

**Rate : T+**

**Warning :** It's a YAOI fanfict. As you see in other ff. DLDR. Don't be a plagiator, make your own story don't take my idea or any plot in this ff. This is all pure my own imagination. Please appreciate my hard work. Take with full credit. ^^

**V.D Entertainment**

**.**

**.**

**Proudly Present**

**.**

**.**

**:::Sword Art Online:::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

Sebuah kastil besar dari batu dan baja melayang dilangit tak berujung.

Itu adalah keseluruhan dari dunia ini…

Berbagai kelompok pencipta membutuhkan waktu satu bulan untuk meneliti kastil itu; diameter lantai berkisar 10 kilometer-cukup besar hingga distrik Gangnam mungkin bisa masuk ke dalamnya. Diatasnya, terdapat 100 lantai tersusun rapi menjulang, ukurannya saja sudah tak dapat dipercaya. Menebak berapa banyak data yang menyokong kastil tersebut merupakan hal yang mustahil.

Didalamnya terdapat sejumlah kota besar, kota kecil serta desa yang tak terhitungkan lagi banyaknya, hutan, padang rumput dan bahkan danau. Hanya ada satu tangga yang menghubungkan antar lantai, dan tangga-tangga itu berada di dungeon, dimana segerombolan besar monster berkeliaran, jadi mencari dan melewatinya bukan hal yang mudah. Meskipun begitu, sekali seseorang menembus dan tiba di lantai berikutnya, _Teleport Gates_ dari lantai atas dan kebawah akan terhubung, memungkinkan bagi semua orang untuk bergerak bebas dilantai-lantai tersebut.

Dibawah kondisi ini, kastil raksasa it uterus menerus ditaklukkan sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Para _Front Liners _atau para Penantang sekarang berada dilantai ke-74.

Dunia melayang penuh pertarungan pedang yang menyelubungi sekitar enam ribu jiwa. Dengan nama lain…

"_**Sword Art Online"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note:**

**Yuhuu~**

**Grey balik lagi dengan membawa sebuah FF yang merupakan remake dari Anime Sword Art Online untuk ikut memeriahkan event DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN. Yosh, semoga kalian suka. Kalau tidak ada halangan, maka chapter satunya akan segera Grey post kurang dari tiga hari. Bye bye~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Sword Art Online**

**Author : V.D_Cho**

**Cast : Kibum, Kyuhyun dan teman-teman ^^**

**Genre : Dark, Action, Romance, Friendship**

**Type : GS**

**Rate : T+**

**Warning :** It's a YAOI fanfict. As you see in other ff. DLDR. Don't be a plagiator, make your own story. Please appreciate my hard work. Take with full credit. ^^

**Disclaimer: **Cerita ini beserta plot-nya bukan milikku. Ini adalah cerita milik Kawahara Reki-sensei.

**© Kawahara Reki**

**V.D Entertainment**

**.**

**.**

**Proudly Present**

**.**

**.**

**:::Sword Art Online:::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter I**

**(All Kibum's P.O.V)**

Sebilah pedang abu-abu menebas pundakku.

Garis tipis di ekor mataku berkurang sedikit. Pada saat yang bersamaan aku merasakan sebuah tangan yang dingin menembus jantungku.

Garis biru yang bernama 'HP Bar' –adalah sebuah penanda visual dari sisa hidupku. Disana masih tersisa sekitar 80 persen. Tidak, pernyataan itu kurang tepat. Sekarang, aku sudah 20 persen mendekati kematian. Nah, itu lebih tepat.

Aku segera melompat ke belakang sebelum pedang musuh mulai bergerak menyerang.

"Haaa…"

Aku memaksakan diri untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri. 'Tubuh' di dunia ini tidak membutuhkan oksigen, tetapi tubuh yang di dunia nyata mungkin saja sedang bernapas dengan cepat. Tanganku mungkin saja sedang berkeringat dan jantungku berdetak dengan cepat.

Tentu saja.

Bahkan jika semua yang kulihat ini adalah Virtual Reality 3 dimensi, dan garis HP-ku yang sedang berkurang hanyalah sekumpulan angka yang menunjukkan sisa HP-ku, kenyataannya adalah aku sedang bertarung mempertaruhkan nyawa. Tidak lebih tidak kurang.

Saat kalian sedang memikirkannya, pertarungan yang sedang berlangsung ini sangatlah tidak adil. Itu karena musuh di depanku adalah monster berkepala dan berekor kadal, bertubuh manusia dengan kulit berwarna hijau gelap. Mereka hanyalah sekumpulan data digital yang akan terus muncul berapa kalipun dibunuh.

– Tidak.

Al yang mengendalikan lizardman –msusuhku saat ini– sedang mempelajari gerakanku dan memperbaiki kemampuannya merespon seiring berjalannya waktu. Tetapi, saat dia dihancurkan, data tentang pertarungannya pun hilang dan tidak diturunkan ke unit yang akan muncul kembali di area ini.

Ini membuat lizardman tersebut seperti makhluk hidup. Seperti makhluk yang memiliki pikiran masing-masing.

"… Benar, kan?"

Tidak mungkin dia mengerti apa yang kukatakan, tapi lizardman tersebut (seekor monster level 82 yang bernama Lizardman Lord) berdesis sambil menyeringai dan menunjukkan taring tajam yang keluar dari rahangnya.

Ini adalah kenyataan. Semua yang ada di dalam dunia ini ada virtual reality ataupun kepalsuan apa pun di dalam dunia ini.

Aku mengubah posisi longsword satu tangan-ku dengan tangan kanan sejajar dengan bagian tengah tubuhku sambil memperhatikan musuh.

Lizardman itu menggerakan buckler yang berada ditangan kirinya ke depan dan menarik scimitar di tangan kanannya ke belakang.

Angin bertiup kedalam dungeon yang gelap dan mengguncangkan api obor. Lantai yang basah dengan lembut memantulkan sinar dari obor yang berkelap-kelip.

"Kraaah!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan keras tersebut sang lizardman melompat maju. Scimitar-nya membentuk kilatan cahaya yang tajam menuju ke arahku. Sebuah cahaya jingga yang menyilaukan menyala dari lintasan scimitar tersebut. Sebuah sword skill kelas atas dari pedang melengkung, _Fell Crescent_. Sword skill kelas atas yang dapat menempuh jarak 4 meter dalam waktu 0,4 detik.

Tapi, aku telah menantikan serangan itu.

Aku telah perlahan-lahan menambah jarak untuk menciptakan situasi agar Al yang menggerakkan lizardman itu menggunakan skill tersebut. Aku mencium bau terbakar dari tebasan scimitar yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari hidungku.

"Ha…!"

Dengan teriakan singkat, kuayunkan pedang secara horizontal. Pedang tersebut sekarang tertutupi oleh efek cahaya biru langit, memotong melalui perutnya yang hanya memiliki pelindung tipis, tetapi bukan darah yang keluar melainkan cahaya merah yang berterbangan. Moster itu berteriak dengan suara pelan.

Tetapi pedangku tidak berhenti. Sistemnya membimbingku mengikuti gerakan yang terprogram dan melanjutkan ke tebasan yang selanjutnya dengan kecepatan yang biasanya mustahil.

Ini adalah elemen paling penting dalam bertarung di dunia ini, Sword Skill.

Pedangku melesat dengan cepat dan menebas dari kiri ke dada lizardman. Dari posisi ini, aku berputar dan serangan ketiga mengenai lebih dalam dibanding sebelumnya.

"Raarrgh!"

Bersamaan dengan pulihnya lizardman dari keadaan stun setelah gagal menyerang dengan skill tingkat tinggi, dia berteriak dengan marah atau mungkin ketakutan dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi scimitar-nya ke udara.

Tetapi rangkaian seranganku belum selesai. Pedang yang sedang mengayun ke kanan tiba-tiba berbalik arah dan mengenai jantungnya –titik vital-nya.

Jejak sinar di udara berbentuk kotak bekas serangan 4 kali berturut-turut dariku berpijar, kemudian terpencar. Sebuah teknik 4 tebasan horizontal, _Horizontal Square_.

Cahaya terang menyinari dungeon dan kemudian menghilang. Pada saat yang sama, HP Bar diatas kepala lizardman menghilang tanpa menyisakan satu titik pun.

Tubuh yang besar itu jatuh, meninggalkan jejak yang panjang, kemudian terhenti tiba-tiba.

Sama seperti kaca yang pecah, lizardman itu pecah menjadi pecahan kecil yang tak terhitung jumlahnya dan menghilang.

Ini adalah 'Kematian' di dunia ini, singkat dan cepat. Kehancuran sempurna tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun.

Aku melihat Experience Point dan Drop Item List, yang muncul dengan tulisan berwarna ungu di tengah penglihatanku, dan mengayunkan pedangku ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum menyarungkan pedangku di sarung pedang yang berada di punggungku. Aku mundur beberapa langkah dan menyandarkan punggungku ke dinding dan perlahan terduduk.

Lalu aku menghela napasku yang kutahan sejak tadi dan menutup mataku. Keningku mulai terasa pening, mungkin karena letih akibat pertarungan yang panjang. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing dan membuka mataku.

Jam yang bersinar yang berada di bagian kanan bawah penglihatanku menunjukkan bahwa sekarang sudah melewati jam 3 sore. Aku harus segera keluar dari dungeon ini atau aku tidak akan mencapai kota sebelum gelap.

"… Bagaimana kalau aku pulang sekarang?"

Di sini tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengar, tapi aku tetap mengatakannya dan perlahan-lahan terbangun.

Aku sudah menyelesaikan kegiatan hari ini. Entah bagaimana aku sekali lagi terhindar dari tangan kematian. Tetapi setelah istirahat sejenak, hari esok akan datang bersama dengan pertarungan yang lebih banyak lagi. Ketika berada dalam pertarungan yang tanpa 100 persen kemungkinan menang, sebanyak apa pun jaring-jaring pengaman yang kalian siapkan, akan datang suatu hari dimana keberuntungan kalian habis.

Masalahnya, apakan game ini akan 'Clear' atau tidak sebelum aku mati.

Kalau kalian menghargai nyawa kalian lebih dari apa pun, bertahan di kota dan menunggu seseorang menyelesaikan game ini adalah pilihan yang paling bijaksana. Tetapi aku tetap pergi solo ke garis depan seorang diri. Apakah aku hanya seorang pecandu VRMMO(Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online) yang terus meningkatkan statusnya melalui pertarungan yang tak terhitung, ataukah – Apa aku hanyalah seorang idiot yang dengan mudahnya berpikir bahwa dia bisa membawa kemerdekaan untuk semua orang di dunia ini dengan pedangnya?

Saat ini aku berjalan menuju pintu keluar labirin dengan senyum tipis yang mencerca diriku sendiri, kuingat kembali hari itu.

Dua tahun yang lalu.

Saat semuanya berakhir dan dimulai…

**:::Sword Art Online:::**

"Ahh… ha… uwahh!"

Sebuah pedang mengayun bersamaan dengan teriakan aneh itu, tanpa mengenai apa pun kecuali udara.

Tepat sesudahnya, babi hutan biru itu bergerak dengan kecepatan yang cukup mengejutkan jika dibandingkan dengan badannya yang besar, menerjang ke arah pemburunya. Aku tertawa melihatnya terlempar ke udara dan berguling menuruni bukit setelah tertabrak oleh hidung pesek babi hutan itu.

"Hahaha, bukan seperti itu. gerakan awal itu sangat penting, Eunhyuk hyung."

"Argh… sialan."

Pemburu yang sedang menggerutu itu, Party Member-ku yang bernama Eunhyuk, berdiri dan melirik ke arahku sambil menjawab lesu.

"Tapi Kibum, meskipun kau bilang begitu, aku tak bisa mengenai musuh yang bergerak."

Aku bertemu dengan orang ini, orang yang berambut merah dan mengenakan bandana dan sebuah armor kulit sederhana di tubuhnya yang kurus itu, beberapa jam yang lalu.

Kaki orang yang sedang dibicarakan itu mulai bergetar.

_Sepertinya dia sedikit pusing._

Aku mengambil sebuah kerikil di bawah kakiku dan mengangkatnya sedikit lebih tinggi dari bahuku. Sesaat setelah mendeteksi _First Motion_ dari sebuah sword skill, kerikilnya mulai memancarkan sedikit sinar berwarna hijau.

Setelah itu tangan kiriku bergerak dengan sendirinya dan batunya terlempar, meninggalkan segaris cahaya dan mengenai babi hutan itu diantara alisnya. "Ggiik!" Babi hutan itu memekik kesal dan berbalik ke arahku.

"Tentu saja mereka bergerak. Mereka bukan boneka latihan. Tapi jika kau mulai dengan motion yang tepat, sistemnya akan meneruskan Sword Skill dan mengenai targetnya untukmu."

"Motion… motion…"

Sambil berkomat-kamit seperti sedang membaca mantra, Eunhyuk mengangkat cutlass yang ada di tangan kanannya.

Meskipun babi hutan biru, atau nama aslinya Frenzy Boar adalah moster level 1, Eunhyuk telah menghabiskan hampir setengah dari HP Bar-nya karena terkena serangan balasan akibat serangannya yang asal-asalan tadi. Yah, meskipun dia mati, dia akan dihidupkan kembali di Town of Beginnings dekat sini. Tapi, berjalan menuju daerah perburuan lagi itu agak menjengkelkan.

Sepertinya tinggal satu serangan lagi sebelum pertarungannya berakhir.

Aku sedikit memiringkan kepalaku saat aku menangkis terjangan babi hutan itu dengan pedang yang ada di tangan kananku.

"Hmm, bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ya, ini tidak seperti satu, dua, tiga lalu terjang, tapi lebih seperti mengumpulkan sedikit tenaga dan sesaat setelah kau merasakan kalau skill-nya dimulai, lalu BAM! Dan kau merasa kalau itu mengenai monsternya."

"Bam, ya?"

Muka Eunhyuk yang agak tampan itu –lebih tampanan aku– agak menyeringai hingga tidak enak dipandang mata dan dia mengangkat pedangnya setinggi perutnya.

Menarik dan menghela napas, setelah menarik napas yang dalam, dia menurunkan kuda-kudanya dan mengangkat pedangnya seakan ingin menyandangnya di bahu. Kali ini sistemnya mendetekasi kalau posenya benar dan pedangnya mulai memancarkan sinar berwarna jingga.

"Ha!"

Dengan teriakan kecil, dia melompat dengan gerakan yang sangat berbeda dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Swish!

Bersamaan dengan suara itu, pedangnya meninggalkan jejak merah menyala di udara. Reaver, skill dasar pedang melengkung satu tangan, menancap di leher bagian kanan babi hutan yang sedang menerjang dan melenyapkan seluruh HP-nya, yang sekitar setengah penuh (sama seperti Eunhyuk).

"Guekk!" Babi hutan itu menjerit dan tubuh besarnya mulai terpecah seperti kaca, dan angka-angka berwarna ungu muncul, menunjukkan berapa banyak Experience Point yang didapat.

"Yeeeeaaaahhh!"

Eunhyuk berpose kemenangan dengan senyuman besar di wajahnya dan mengangkat tangan kirinya. Aku menepuknya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Selamat atas kemenangan pertamamu, hyung. Tapi, babi hutan itu hanya selemah slime di game lain."

"Eh, benarkah? Kupikir babi hutan itu adalah semi-boss atau sejenisnya."

"Mustahil."

Senyumanku menjadi agak miris saat aku menyarungkan pedangku di punggungku.

Meskipun aku menggodanya, aku mengerti perasaannya sekarang. Karena aku punya pengalaman 2 bulan lebih daripada dia. Hanya saja sekarang dia bisa merasakan kegembiraan menghancurkan musuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Eunhyuk mulai menggunakan Sword Skill yang sama berulang-ulang sambil berteriak. Mungkin itu adalah salah satu caranya untuk berlatih. Aku meninggalkannya sendiri dan melihat sekeliling.

Padang rumput yang terbentang sangat luas ini bersinar kemerahan saat matahari mulai terbenam. Di utara terlihat bayang-bayang hutan, danau yang berkilauan, dan aku bisa melihat tembok yang mengelilingi kota hingga ke timur. Di bagian barat ada langit yang tak terbatas dengan awan berwarna keemasan yang melayang di atasnya.

Kami ada di padang rumput yang terbentang di sebelah timur dari Town of Beginnings yang berada di ujung utara dari lantai utama kastil terbang raksasa Aincrad. Seharusnya ada banyak sekali player lain yang sedang bertarung dengan monster di sekitar sini, tapi karena terlalu luas, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang terlihat.

Terlihat puas, Eunhyuk menyarungkan pedangnya dan berjalan kemari sambil melihat sekeliling juga.

"Omong-omong, berapa kali pun aku melihat sekeliling seperti ini aku masih belum bisa percaya kalau kita ini berada di dalam game."

"Yah, meskipun hyung bilang 'di dalam', bukan berarti kalau jiwa kita tersedot ke dalamnya atau sejenisnya. Yang melihat dan mendengar bukanlah mata dan telinga, melainkan otak kita dengan mengirimkan sinyal dari Nerve Gear." Aku berkata begitu sambil mengangkat bahuku. Eunhyuk mengerutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil.

"Kau mungkin sudah terbiasa sekarang, tapi bagiku ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melakukan Full Dive. Bukankah ini luar biasa? … Aku benar-benar bersyukur dilahirkan di zaman ini!"

"Kau berlebihan, hyung."

Tapi, meskipun tertawa, aku setuju dengannya.

Nerve Gear, itulah nama perangkat keras yang menjalankan VRMMORPG –Sword Art Online.

Bentuk dasar mesin ini sangat berbeda dibandingkan dengan yang lama. Tidak seperti perangkat keras tipe lama yang seperti "monitor layar datar" atau "stick game", Nerve Bear mempunyai bentuk seperti helm yang menutupi seluruh kepala dan wajah.

Di dalamnya terdapat banyak pemancar sinyal, dan dengan menggunakan pemancar sinyal itu, Gear-nya langsung mengakses kedalam otak si pemakai. Si pemakai tidak menggunakan mata dan telinganya untuk melihat dan mendengar, melainkan menangkap sinyal yang dikirimkan langsung ke otak mereka. Ditambah lagi, mesinnya tidak hanya bisa mengakses ke pendengaran dan penglihatan, tapi juga bisa mengakses indra peraba, perasa dan penciuman. Singkatnya, kelima indra.

Setelah memakai Nerve Gear, kalian kunci tali pengikatnya di dagu dan mengatakan perintah inisiasi, Link Start, semua suara menghilang dan kalian akan diselimuti kegelapan. Segera setelah melewati lingkaran berwarna pelangi di tengah, kalian sudah berada di dunia yang terbuat sepenuhnya dari data.

Jadi…

Setengah tahun lalu, mesin ini (yang mulai dijual pada Mei 2022) berhasil membuat Virtual Reality. Perusahaan elektronik yang membuat Nerve Gear menyebut keadaan terhubung dengan Virtual Reality dengan istilah Full Dive.

Dunia yang sepenuhnya terpisah dari kenyataan, cocok dengan kata "full".

Alasannya adalah karena Nerve Gear tidak hanya mengirimkan sinyal palsu pada kelima indra, tetapi juga memblokir dan mengembalikan sinyal yang telah dikirimkan oleh otak ke tubuh.

Ini bisa dibilang syarat paling dasar untuk bergerak bebas di dalam Virtual Reality. Jika tubuhnya menerima sinyal dari otak ketika si pengguna dalam keadaan Full Dive, pada saat si pengguna memutuskan untuk _Berlari_, tubuh asli mereka akan menabrak tembok.

Karena, Nerve Gear mampu mengembalikan perintah yang dikirimkan oleh otak melalui tulang belakang, aku dan Eunhyuk bisa bebas menggerakkan avatar kami dan mengayunkan pedang kami sesukanya. Kami benar-benar terjun ke dalam game.

Pengalaman ini benar-benar memikatku dan banyak player lainnya, hingga membuat kami tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke sensor gerakan.

Eunhyuk melihat ke arah angin yang berhembus melalui pada rumput dan tembok kastil dengan air mata sungguhan di matanya.

"Jadi, SAO adalah game pertama yang hyung mainkan dengan Nerve Gear?" Aku bertanya.

Eunhyuk yang terlihat seperti seorang prajurit tampan yang berasal dari zaman perang menengok kearahku dan mengangguk.

"Ya."

Jika dia menggunakan ekspresi yang serius di wajahnya, dia akan terlihat seperti aktor yang sedang memerankan drama zaman dulu. Tentu saja ini sangat berbeda dari tubuh aslinya di dunia nyata. Ini hanyalah avatar yang dibuat berasal dari memilih diantara daftar pilihan.

Tentu saja, aku juga terlihat seperti seorang protagonis yang sangat tampan dari sebuah anime fantasi.

Eunhyuk meneruskan pembicaraan dengan suaranya yang terdengar pelan tapi bersemangat, tentu saja ini juga berbeda dengan yang di dunia nyata.

"Yah, tepatnya aku membeli perangkat kerasnya segera setelah aku mendapatkan SAO. Hanya ada sepuluh ribu yang dikeluarkan sekarang, jadi kupikir aku memang sangat beruntung. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir kau sepuluh kali lebih beruntung daripada aku karena kau terpilih untuk beta testing. Mereka cuma mengambil seribu orang!"

"Ah, ya, benar juga."

Eunhyuk terus melihat ke arahku. Tanpa sadar aku menggaruk kepalaku.

Aku masih ingat kesenangan dan rasa antusias saat pembuatan Sword Art Online diumumkan sudah selesai lewat media seperti baru kemarin.

Nerve Gear telah membuat dunia game menjadi lebih maju dengan Full Dive-nya. tapi, karena mesinnya masih baru selesai, hanya game-game yang tidak terkenal saja yang ada untuk dimainkan. Contohnya puzzle, dan game-game yang berhubungan dengan pelajaran atau lingkungan, itu membuat kecewa para penggemar game sepertiku.

Nerve Gear benar-benar bisa menciptakan Virtual Reality.

Tapi kau hanya bisa berjalan 100 meter sebelum kau mencapai batas dinding di dunia itu; itu benar-benar mengecewakan. Para pecinta game sepertiku, yang benar-benar menghargai pengalaman berada di dalam game, tidak mungkin kalau kami tidak menantikan suatu game dengan gaya tertentu.

Kami mulai menunggu untuk sebuah game network yang bisa memuat jutaan orang mendaftar dan masuk, bertarung bersama dan hidup sebagai karakter mereka sendiri, atau dengan kata lain –sebuah MMORPG.

Ketika rasa sntisipasi dan kesabaran kami mencapai puncaknya, VRMMROPG pertama diumumkan tepat waktunya, Sword Art Online. Panggung permainan ini adalah sebuah kastil raksasa yang terdiri dari 100 lantai.

Para player hidup di sebuah dunia dengan hutan dan danau, hanya mengandalkan pedang dan kemampuan mereka untuk menemukan rute untuk menuju ke lantai atas dan mengalahkan monster yang tak terhitung jumlahnya untuk membuka jalan menuju lantai teratas.

Magic yang dianggap merupakan bagian yang tidak bisa digantikan dari MMORPG fantasi telah dihilangkan dan skill yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya yang bernama Sword Skill dibuat. Itu mungkin adalah salah satu rencana untuk membuat para player bisa merasakan pengalaman dari pertarungan dengan tubuh mereka sendiri melalui Full Dive sebanyak mungkin.

Skill-nya bervariasi termasuk skill produksi seperti pandai besi, penjahit, dan kemampuan sehari-hari seperti memancing, memasak, dan bemain music, mengijinkan player tidak hanya perpetualang di dalam game besar ini tetapi juga benar-benar 'hidup' di dalamnya. Jika mereka mau, dan skill level mereka cukup tinggi, mereka bisa membeli rumah dan hidup bahagia sebagai pengembala domba.

Saat informasi ini disampaikan, rasa antusias para gamer menjadi semakin tinggi.

Beta test-nya hanya mengajak seribu orang pencoba. Katanya, ada seratus ribu orang, setengah dari jumlah Nerve Gears yang terjual saat itu, ingin menjadi pencobanya. Keberuntungan adalah satu-satunya alasanku bisa terpilih. Selain itu, Beta Tester mendapat keuntungan tambahan karena diberikan prioritas ketika game-nya sudah resmi keluar.

Dua bulan beta tesing terasa seperti mimpi saja. Di sekolah, aku selalu memikirkan tentang susunan skill-ku, equipment dan item, dan lari langsung ke rumah segera setelah sekolah berakhir dan masuk ke game hingga subuh. Beta test-nya berakhir dalam sekejap mata, dan di hari dimana karakterku di reset, aku merasa kehilangan yang sangat besar seperti setengah tubuh asliku menghilang.

Dan sekarang, 11 November 2022, Minggu.

Sword Art Online setelah semua persiapannya telah selesai, jam 1 siang servis server-nya resmi dimulai.

Tentu saja, aku telah menunggu selama 30 menit dan langsung masuk tanpa menunggu sedetik pun, tapi ketika aku memeriksa keadaan server-nya, Sembilan ribu lima ratus orang lebih sudah masuk ke dalam game. Sepertinya semua orang yang beruntung mendapatkan gamenya merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Semua situs penjualan online mengumunkan kalau gamenya terjual habis tepat setelah penualan dibuka dan penjualan offline, yang dimulai sejak kemarin, telah terbentuk barisan orang yang mengantri lebih dari empat hari, membuat keributan yang cukup hingga bisa masuk dalam berita.

Kelakuan Eunhyuk menunjukkan semua ini dengan jelas.

Setelah aku masuk ke dalam SAO, aku mulai berlari melalui jalan batu yang sudah ku kenal di Town of Beginnings untuk menuju ke toko senjata. Menyadari kalau diriku adalah Beta Tester setelah melihatku memulai dan berlaritanpa ragu, Eunhyuk berlari ke arahku.

"Hei, ajarkan aku beberapa hal!" dia memohon.

Aku heran, kenapa dia bisa dengan mudahnya memohon ke orang yang baru dia temui. Aku kehilangan kata-kataku karena takjub.

"Ah, kalau begitu… Bagaimana kalau kita ke toko senjata dulu?" Aku menjawabnya seperti seorang NPC; kami akhirnya membuat sebuah Party, dan aku mulai mengajarinya beberapa dasar bertarung –dan itulah mengapa kami berakhir seperti ini.

Sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu akrab dengan orang di dunia nyata atau di dalam game, bahkan mungkin lebih sedikit di dalam dunia game di bandingkan dengan di dunia nyata. Selama beta testing aku mengenal beberapa orang, tapi aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka hingga tidak bisa menyebut mereka sebagai teman.

Tapi Eunhyuk punya sisi yang agak bersahabat, dan aku juga tidak berpikir kalau itu tidak mengenakkan. Berpikir kalau aku mungkin bisa akrab dengannya, aku membuka mulutku.

"Jadi… Apa yang sekarang mau hyung lakukan? Apa hyung mau terus berburu hingga hyung terbiasa?"

"Tentu! Itu yang mau kubilang, tapi…"

Mata Eunhyuk melihat kea rah bawah kanan dari penglihatannya. Dia pasti sedang memastikan waktu.

"… Yah, aku harus keluar dari game dan makan. Aku memesan pizza untuk jam 5:30."

"Benar-benar sudah mempersiapkan segalanya."

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal lain, Eunhyuk membusungkan dadanya.

"Tentu saja!" dia berkata begitu dengan bangga. "Aku sudah janji untuk bertemu beberapa teman di Town of Beginnings sebentar lagi. Aku bisa memperkenalkan beberapa dari mereka dan kau bisa mendaftarkan mereka sebagai teman. Dengan begitu kau bisa kapan saja mengirimkan pesan. Bagaimana?"

"Errr… Hmmm…" Tanpa sadar aku bergumam.

Aku agak akrab dengan Eunhyuk, tapi tidak ada jaminan kalau aku bisa akrab dengan teman-temannya. Aku merasa kalau kemungkinannya lebih besar kalau aku tidak akan bisa akrab dengan mereka, dan sebagai akibatnya, aku juga tidak bisa berteman dengan Eunhyuk lagi.

"Haruskah aku…?"

Terlihat mengerti alasanku menjawab dengan tidak begitu yakin, Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, aku tidak bermaksud memaksamu. Lagipula aka nada kesempatan lain untuk memperkenalkan mereka."

"… Ya. Maaf, dan terimakasih."

Segera setelah aku berterima kasih padanya, Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya sekuat mungkin.

"Hei, hei, seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu. Aku menerima banyak bantuan darimu. Aku akan membalas jasamu lain kali. Kalau kita ketemu lagi."

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan melirik ke arah jam sekali lagi.

"… Yah, aku akan keluar sebentar. Terima kasih banyak, Kibum. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Dengan begitu, dia menaruh tangannya ke depan. Saat itu, kupikir orang ini pasti adalah seorang pemimpin yang hebat di dalam game lain dan bersalaman dengannya.

"Ya, sampai jumpa."

Kami melepaskan tangan masing-masing.

Itu adalah saat dimana Aincrad, atau Sword Art Online berhenti menjadi sebuah game yang menyenangkan bagiku.

Eunhyuk berjalan mundur sedikit dan menempelkan jari tengah dan jempol tangan kanannya lalu menarik ke bawah… Ini adalah hal yang perlu dilakukan untuk memanggil Main Menu Window. Segera setelahnya terdengar suara berdering dan muncul sinar kotak berwarna ungu.

Aku menyingkir sedikit dan duduk di sebuah batu lalu membuka menu-ku juga. aku mulai menggerakkan jariku untuk menyusun item yang kudapat setelah bertarung dengan boar tadi.

Lalu.

"Eh?" Eunhyuk berkata dengan nada aneh.

"Apa ini? … Tidak ada tombol Log Out-nya."

Saat itu aku berhenti menggerakkan jariku dan mengangkat kepalaku.

"Tidak ada tombolnya….? Mustahil, coba lihat lebih jelas."

Aku berkata dengan sedikit bingung. Dia membuka matanya lebar-lebar di bawah bandananya dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke menu. Kotaknya lebih panjang kesamping daripada ke atas, dan membunyai sekumpulan tombol di bagian kiri serta sebuah gambaran karakter yang menunjukkan equipment yang kaupakai di bagian kanan. Di bagian bawah menu ada tombol LOG OUT yang digunakan untuk keluar dari dunia ini.

Ketika aku kembali melihat ke aral list yang menunjukkan item yang kudapat setelah bertarung, Eunhyuk mulai berbicara dengan nada tinggi tidak seperti biasanya.

"Benar-benar tidak ada. Coba lihat Kibum."

"Sudah kubilang tidak mungkin tidak ada di sana…" aku bergumam sambil menghela napas lalu mengklik ke tombol di bagian kiri atas untuk kembali ke menu screen.

Storage Window dibagian kanan menutup dan kembali ke menu utama. Di sebelah kiri dari gambar karakter, yang masih memiliki banyak tempat kosong, tersusun tombol-tombol.

Aku menggerakkan tanganku ke bawah seperti biasa dan –

Tubuhku membatu.

Tidak ada.

Seperti yang dikatakan Eunhyuk, tombol yang ada di sana ketika beta test –tidak, bahkan tombol yang masih ada ketika aku masuk ke dalam game– telah menghilang.

Aku memandangi tempat kosong itu selama beberapa detik, lalu melihat ke seluruh bagian menu, memastikan kalau itu bukan dipindahkan saja posisinya. Eunhyuk melihatku dengan kata "Benar, kan?" tertulis diwajahnya.

"… Tidak ada, kan?"

"Ya, tidak ada."

Aku mengangguk, meski itu agak menjengkelkan untuk langsung setuju dengannya. Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mulai mengusap-usap dagunya.

"Yah, ini kan hari pertama, jadi _bug_ seperti itu mungkin terjadi. Seharusnya sekarang para GM sedang kewalahan dengan jumlah pesan yang membanjiri pesan masuk-nya." Eunhyuk berkata dengan tenang.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa hyung hanya berdiri saja seperti itu? hyung bilang kalau hyung memesan pizza, ya 'kan?" aku sedikit menggodanya.

"Ah, benar juga!"

Aku tersenyum saat melihatnya kepanikan, dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

Aku melempar beberapa item yang tidak diperlukan dari inventory, yang telah menjadi merah karena terlalu banyak item di dalamnya, lalu aku berjalan kearah Eunhyuk.

"Argh! Pizza ikan teri dan ginger ale ku~!"

"Kenapa hyung tidak coba menghubungi GM? Mereka mungkin bisa memutuskan hubungan servermu dari sana."

"Sudah kucoba, tapu tidak ada respon sama sekali. Ini sudah pukul 5:25! Hei, Kibum! Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk Log Out?"

Setelah mendengarkan apa yang Eunhyuk katakan sambil melambaikan tangannya –

Wajahku menjadi kaku. Entah kenapa aku merasa takut dan merinding di punggungku.

"Coba kupikir… untuk Log Out…" Aku berbicara sambil berpikir.

Untuk keluar dari Virtual Reality ini dan kembali ke kamarku, aku harus membuka Main Menu, menekan tombol 'Log Out' dan 'Yes' di jendela yang muncul di sebelah kanan. Itu sangat simpel. Tapi pada saat yang sama, selain prosedur itu, aku tidak tahu cara lain untuk keluar dari game.

Aku melihat ke wajah Eunhyuk, yang berada tepat di hadapanku dan menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tidak… Tidak ada. Jika kau mau Log Out dari game, kau harus menggunakan tombol di menu, selain itu tidak ada cara lain."

"Itu mustahil… Pasti ada suatu cara!" Eunhyuk tiba-tiba mulai berteriak seperti kalau dia tidak mempercayai kata-kataku.

"Kembali! Log Out! Kabur!"

Tapi tentu saja, tidak akan ada yang terjadi. Di SAO tidak ada perintah suara seperti itu. setelah dia berteriak ini dan itu dan bahkan melompat, aku berbicara padanya.

"Eunhyuk hyung, itu sia-sia. Bahkan di manual tidak tertulis apapun tentang pemutusan akses darurat."

"Tapi… Ini gila! Bahkan jika ini adalah _bug_, aku bahkan tidak bisa kembali ke kamarku semauku!" Eunhyuk berteriak dengan ekspresi bingung diwajahnya.

Aku sangat setuju dengannya. Ini mustahil. Benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Tapi ini kebenaran yang tidak bisa dibantah.

"Hei… Apa-apaan ini? Ini benar-benar aneh. sekarang, kita tidak bisa keluar dari game ini!"

Eunhyun tertawa menyedihkan dan mulai berbicara lagi, "Tunggu, kita cukup mematikannya saja. Atau lepas saja Gear-nya."

Ketika aku melihat Eunhyuk menggerakkan tangannya, yang bergerak seperti sedang melepas helm yang tidak terlihat, aku merasa kalau kegelisahanku kembali.

"Itu mustahil, dua-duanya. Sekarang ini kita tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuh asli kita. Nerve Gear-nya meneriman semua sinyal yang dikirim daro otak kita dan mengirimkannya kemari…" Aku memgang bagian belakang kepalaku. "… Dan menyampaikannya ke tubuh kita disini."

Eunhyuk perlahan-lahan menutup mulutnya dan menurunkan tangannya. kami berdua masih berdiri tanpa berbicara selama beberapa saat, saling berpikir.

Untuk mendapat keadaan Full Dive, Nerve Gear memblokir semua sinyal yang dikirim oleh otak kita dan mengirimkannya kemari supaya kita bisa mengontrol tubuh kita di dunia ini. Jadi, berapa liarpun aku menggerakkan tubuhku di sini, tubuhku di dunia nyata, yang sedang terbaring di kasur sekarang tidak akan bergerak sedikitpun; memastikan kalau aku tidak akan membenturkan kepalaku ke sisi meja atau apa pun.

Tapi, karena fungsi ini, kita tidak bisa bebas keluar dari kondisi Full Dive.

"… Jadi, selain _bug_-nya diperbaiki atau seseorang dari dunia nyata melepaskan Gear-nya, kita hanya bisa menunggu?" Eunhyuk bergumam, terlihat sedikit pusing. Aku diam-diam setuju.

"Tapi aku tinggal sendiri. Kau?"

Aku sedikit ragu-ragu tapi aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya padanya.

"… Aku tinggal dengan ibuku dan adik perempuanku, bertiga. Kupikir aku pasti akan dipaksa keluar dari kondisi Dive jika aku tidak keluar saat makan malam…"

"Apa? Be-berapa umur adik perempuanmu?" Eunhyuk tiba-tiba melihat ke arahku, matanya bercahaya. Aku mendorong kepalanya menjauh.

"hyung agak tenang sekarang, ya 'kan? Dia anggota klub olahraga yang membenci game, jadi dia tidak mungkin bisa akrab dengan orang seperti kita… Tapi, daripada itu," Aku membentangkan tangan kananku untuk mengganti jalan pembicaraannya. "Apa hyung tidak berpikir… Kalau ini aneh?"

"Tentu saja. Ini kan _bug_."

"Bukan, maksudku bukan hanya _bug_ saja, ini adalah _bug_-mustahil-untuk-Log-Out, ini masalah yang cukup besar yang bisa membuat pengoperasian game itu sendiri terganggu. Seperti pizza-mu di dunia nyata yang semakin mendingin setiap detik, ini benar-benar merugikan keuangan, ya 'kan?"

"… Sebuah pizza dingin… Itu sama saja dengan natto keras!"

Aku mengabaikan komentar yang tidak berarti itu dan melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Jika sudah seperti ini, seharusnya operator akan segera mematikan server-nya dan membuat semua player Log Out apa pun yang terjadi. Tapi… ini sudah lebih dari 15 menit sejak kita menyadari hal ini dan belum ada satupun pesan dari system yang muncul, meski kita abaikan penghentian server-nya, ini sudah terlalu aneh."

"Hmm, sekarang kupikir-pikir kau benar juga."

Sekarang Eunhyuk mulai mengusap dagunya dengan ekspresi serius diwajahnya. Di bagian bandananya yang menutupi dahinya, pengetahuan terpancar di dalam matanya. Aku mulai mendengarkan Eunhyuk, merasa sedikit aneh berbicara dengan orang yang tidak akan pernah kutemui jika aku telah menghapus akun milikku.

"… Perusahaan yang membuat SAO, Argus, adalah perusahaan yang terkenal karena sangat memperhatikan penggunanya, ya 'kan? Itulah kenapa orang-orang berebutan membeli kasetnya meskipun ini adalah game online pertamanya. Semua itu akan sia-sia jika mereka membuat kesalahan seperti ini di hari pertamanya."

"Aku setuju, dan SAO adalah VRMMORPG pertama. Jika ada sesuatu yang salah sekarang, mereka pasti akan segera memperbaikinya."

Eunhyuk dan aku melihat wajah virtual masing-masing dan menghela napas.

Musim di Aincrad dibuat berdasarkan kenyataan, jadi sekarang di sini juga sedang memasuki musim gugur. Aku melihat ke atas, menghirup udara virtual, menarik napas dingin yang dalam.

Sekitar 100 meter di atas aku bisa melihat atap berwarna ungu muda yang merupakan bagian bawah dari lantai 2. Sambil mengikuti permukaannya yang tidak rata, aku melihat menara besar –labirin yang merupakan jalan menuju ke lantai atas, dan melihatnya terhubung dengan jalan keluarnya.

Saat itu jam 5:30 lewat dan garis kecil di langit yang terlihat berwarna merah seperti matahari terbenam. Meski berada di situasi seperti ini, melihat padang rumput yang luas yang berwarna keemasan memantulkan sinar matahari sore, aku menemukan diriku tidak bisa berbicara di depan keindahan dunia virtual ini.

Tepat sesudahnya.

Dunia berubah selamanya…

**:::Sword Art Online:::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**Glosarium:**

**Buckler: **Perisai kecil berbentuk bulat

**Scimitar: **Pedang lengkung

**Stun: **Lumpuh sesaat

**Experience Point: **Parameter untuk kenaikan level dalam suatu game

**Drop Item List: **Daftar barang yang di dapatkan setelah mengalahkan musuh

**Party: **Kelompok dalam game

**Armor: **Pakaian untuk melindungi tubuh dari serangan

**First Motion: **Ancang-ancang untuk meng-inisiasi Sword Skill

**Cutlass: **Pedang pendek dengan mata pedang melengkung

**Slime: **Lendir atau lumpur, biasa monster paling lemah dalam game.

**Author's Note:**

Selesai juga nih chapter satunya…

Semoga kalian suka, jangan lupa Reviewnya ya… ^^v

Kritik dan saran selalu di terima. Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, silahkan saja, bisa melalui Review-an anda, atau PM juga boleh.

Thanks banget buat yang udah nge-review di bagian prolog kemarin.

See you all at next chapter ^^

**=HAPPY KIHYUN DAY=**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Sword Art Online**

**Author : V.D_Cho**

**Cast : Kibum, Kyuhyun dan teman-teman ^^**

**Genre : Dark, Action, Romance, Friendship**

**Type : GS**

**Rate : T+**

**Warning :** It's a YAOI fanfict. As you see in other ff. DLDR. Don't be a plagiator, make your own story. Please appreciate my hard work. Take with full credit. ^^

**Disclaimer: **Cerita ini beserta plot-nya bukan milikku. Ini adalah cerita milik Kawahara Reki-sensei.

**© Kawahara Reki**

**V.D Entertainment**

**.**

**.**

**Proudly Present**

**.**

**.**

**:::Sword Art Online:::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter II**

Ding, ding, sebuah suara seperti bel, atau mungkin sebuah bel peringatan, terdengar dengan keras, membuatku dan Eunhyuk melompat karena kaget.

"Ah…"

"Apa ini!?"

Kami berteriak secara bersamaan dan melihat satu sama lain.

Eunhyuk dan aku diselimuti oleh pilar bercahaya biru terang. Di balik cahaya biru itu, padang rumput di penglihatanku perlahan-lahan menjadi kabur.

Aku pernah mengalami ini beberapa kali selama beta test. Ini adalah Teleport yang dapat dilakukan dengan menggunakan sebuah item. Aku tidak punya item yang dibutuhkan dan aku juga tidak meneriakkan perintah yang seharusnya diucapkan. Apakah operator nya melakukan teleport paksa? Jika begitu, kenapa mereka tidak memberitahu kami?

Ketika aku sedang berpikir, cahaya disekelilingku bergetar semakin keras dan kegelapan menyelimutiku.

Saat cahaya birunya memudar, sekelilingku menjadi jelas lagi. Tapi, ini bukan padang rumput yang memantulkan cahaya matahari terbenam lagi.

Sebuah jalan besar yang terbuat dari batu. Jalan abad pertengahan yang dikelilingi oleh lampu jalan dan istana besar yang memancarkan sinar gelap terlihat di kejauhan.

Ini adalah starting point, Central Plaza dari Town of Beginnings.

Aku melihat kearah Eunhyuk yang membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar disampingku. Lalu kearah kerumunan orang yang berada disekeliling kami.

Melihat ke sekumpulan orang yang sangat cantik dan tampan dengan equipment dan warna rambut yang bervariasi, tidak salah lagi, mereka adalah player lain sepertiku. Ada sekitar berapa ribu hingga sepuluh ribu orang disini. Sepertinya semua orang yang sedang log on dipaksa teleport ke Central Plaza.

Selama beberapa detik, semua orang hanya melihat sekeliling tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Lalu, ada beberapa bisikan dan kata-kata yang terdengar disana-sini; perlahan-lahan semakin berisik.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Bisakah kita Log Out sekarang?"

"Bisakah mereka memperbaikinya lebih cepat?"

Komentar-komentar seperti itu bisa terdengar dari waktu ke waktu.

Ketika para player mulai kehilangan kesabaran, teriakan-teriakan seperti "Apa ini bercanda?" dan "Keluar kalian, GM!" dapat terdengar.

Lalu tiba-tiba…

Seseorang berteriak dengan suara yang lebih keras dari suara-suara itu.

"Ah… Lihat ke atas!"

Eunhyuk dan aku hampir secara bersamaan otomatis mengarahkan mata kami keatas dan melihat. Ada pemandangan aneh yang menyambut kami.

Dipermukaan bagian bawah lantai dua, seratus meter diatas udara, terdapat tanda silang berwarna merah.

Ketika aku melihat dengan lebih jelas, aku bisa melihat kalau itu adalah dua kata yang saling bersilangan. Kata-kata yang satunya adalah [Warning] dan yang satu lagi adalah [System Announcement].

Aku terkejut selama sesaat tapi kemudian berpikir 'Oh, operatornya mulai menginformasikan kita sekarang', dan mengendurkan bahuku sedikit. Pembicaraan di Plaza menjadi sunyi dan kau bisa merasakan kalau semua menunggu kata selanjutnya yang akan keluar.

Tapi, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya tidak seperti apa yang kubayangkan.

Dari tengah pola itu, muncul sebuah cairan yang seperti darah mulai mengalir turun perlahan-lahan. Cairan itu turun dengan kecepatan pelan seperti menggambarkan seberapa kentalnya cairan itu; tapi cairan itu tidak jatuh kebawah, malah mulai berubah ke bentuk yang lain. Apa yang muncul adalah pria setinggi 20 meter yang mengenakan jubah berkerudung yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Tidak, itu tidak terlalu tepat. Dari tempat kami melihat, kami bisa dengan mudah melihat kedalam tudungnya –tidak ada wajah disana. Benar-benar kosong. Kami bisa melihat dengan jelas bagian dalam bajunya dan sulaman hijau di dalam tudungnya. Di dalam jubahnya pun sama, yang bisa kami lihat hanyalah bayangannya saja.

Aku pernah melihat jubah itu sebelumnya. Itu adalah baju yang selalu digunakan oleh pegawai Argus yang bekerja sebagai GM. Tapi semua GM pria memiliki wajah seperti seorang penyihir tua dan janggut panjang, dan yang wanita mempunyai avatar wanita berkacamata. Mereka mungkin menggunakan jubah itu karena kurangnya waktu untuk menyiapkan avatar yang layak, tapi tempat kosong dibalik tudungnya memberikanku perasaan gelisah yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Para player di sekitarku pasti merasakan hal yang sama.

"Apa itu GM?"

"Kenapa dia tidak punya wajah?"

Banyak bisikan seperti itu yang terdengar. Lalu tangan kanan dari jubah besar itu bergerak seperti untuk mendiamkan mereka.

Sebuah sarung tangan putih bersih muncul dari lipatan panjang lengan bajunya. Tapi lengan baju itu, seperti bagian lain dari jubahnya, tidak terhubung dengan bagian tubuh manapun.

Lalu tangan kirinya perlahan-lahan terangkat keatas juga. kemudian dua sarung tangan kosong yang terbentang di depan 10 ribu player, orang tak berwajah itu mulai membuka mulutnya –tidak, terasa seakan-akan dia melakukannya. Kemudian sebuah suara pria yang tenang dan pelan terdengar bergema dari ketinggian.

"**Para player sekalian, aku menyambut kalian semua kedalam dunia ku."**

Aku tidak bisa segera mengerti.

Duniaku? Jika orang berjubah merah itu adalah seorang GM, maka dia memang mempunyai kekuatan seperti dewa di dunia ini, yang mengizinkannya mengubah dunia ini sesukanya, tapi kenapa dia mengatakannya sekarang?

Eunhyuk dan aku melihat satu sama lain kebingungan. Orang berjubah merah tanpa nama itu menurunkan kedua tangannya dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"**Namaku adalah Jung Yunho. Sekarang ini, akulah orang satu-satunya yang bisa mengendalikan dunia ini."**

"Apa!?"

Avatarku menjadi kaku karena shock, dan tenggorokanku, dan mungkin leherku di dunia nyata juga, berhenti bekerja selama beberapa detik.

Jung Yunho.

Aku tahu nama itu. tidak mungkin aku tidak tahu. Orang ini adalah seorang game designer dan seorang jenius di bidang quantum physics, orang yang membuat Argus, yang beberapa tahun lalu hanyalah satu dari banyak perusahaan kecil lainnya, menjadi salah satu perusahaan yang bisa mengatur perekonomian dunia.

Dia merupakan direktur pengembangan SAO dan pada saat yang sama, pendesain Nerve Gear.

Sebagai salah satu hardcore gamer, aku sangat menghormati Yunho. Aku hampir bisa membayangkan dia mengenakan baju putihnya yang selalu dia gunakan hanya dengan mendengar suaranya. Tapi dia selalu berdiri di balik layar, menolak tampil di depan media; dia tidak pernah menjadi GM- sebelumnya –jadi kenapa dia melakukan sesuatu seperti ini?

Aku berusaha berpikir lagi untuk mengerti situasinya. tapi kata-kata yang keluar dari orang itu terdengar seperti ejekan bagiku yang sedang berusaha untuk mengerti.

"**Kurasa hampir semua orang telah menyadari kalau tombol Log Out telah menghilang dari Main Menu. Itu bukanlah bug, itu adalah bagian dari system Sword Art online."**

"Bagian dari… sistemnya?"

Eunhyuk bergumam, suaranya terbata-bata. Pengumumannya berlanjut dengan suara yang pelan seperti untuk menyembunyikan suara aslinya.

"**Hingga kalian mencapai ke lantai teratas dari kastil ini, kalian tidak bisa Log Out."**

Kastil ini? Awalnya aku tidak mengerti kata tersebut. Tidak ada kastil di Town of Beginnings.

Lalu, kata-kata selanjutnya yang di katakana Yunho menghilangkan semua kebingunganku.

"… **Selain itu, dilarang menghentikan atau melepas Nerve Gear dari luar. Jika hal-hal seperti itu dilakukan…"**

Sunyi.

Kesunyian diantara sepuluh ribu orang ini sangat menekan. Kata-kata selanjutnya keluar secara perlahan-lahan.

"**Pengirim sinyal ke Nerve Gear mu akan mengirimkan sebuah gelombang elektromagnetik yang kuat, menghancurkan otakmu dan menghentikan semua fungsi tubuhmu."**

Eunhyuk dan aku melihat satu sama lain dalam keadaan shock selama beberapa detik.

Pikiranku seakan-akan menolak untuk mempercayai apa yang baru saja aku dengar. Tapi pernyataan singkat yang dikatakan Jung Yunho menusuk ke pikiranku.

Menghancurkan otak kami.

Dengan kata lain, membunuh kami.

Pengguna manapun yang mematikan Nerve Gear atau membuka kunci pengaman dan melepaskannya akan terbunuh. Itulah apa yang baru saja Yunho maksudkan.

Orang-orang di keramaian mulai bergumam, tapi tidak ada satupun yang berteriak atau panik. Tidak ada seorangpun, sama halnya denganku, yang bisa mengerti ataupun memprotesnya. Eunhyuk mengangkat tangannya perlahan-lahan dan mencoba untuk memegang head gear yang seharusnya berada disana di dunia nyata. Ketika dia melakukannya, dia mengeluarkan tawa kecil, dan mulai berbicara.

"Haha… apa yang dia katakan? Pria itu, apa dia gila? Omongannya tidak masuk akal. Nerve Gear… ini hanya game. Menghancurkan otak kita… Bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya? Benar kan, Kibum?"

Suaranya terbata-bata di bagian akhir. Eunhyuk menatapku dengan serius, tapi aku tidak bisa mengangguk setuju.

Pengirim sinyal ke dalam helm Nerve Gear mengirimkan gelombang elektronik untuk mengirimkan sinyal virtual ke dalam otak. Mereka menyebut ini sebagai ultra teknologi terbaru, tapi teori dasar penggunaannya sama dengan barang elektronik yang sudah ada sejak 40 tahun lalu di jepang, microwave.

Jika listriknya mencukupi, mungkin saja Nerve Gear nya bisa menggetarkan partikel air yang ada di dalam otak kami dan membakarnya dengan panas yang dihasilkan. Tapi…

"… Secara teori itu mungkin, tapi dia pasti hanya menggertak. Karena jika kita mencabut kabel Nerve Gear, tidak mungkin itu dapat mengirimkan gelombang sekuat itu. kecuali ada sejenis baterai yang punya kapasitas penyimpanan yang cukup besar… didalam…"

Eunhyuk mungkin sudah bisa mengira alasan kenapa aku berhenti berbicara.

"Ada… satu," katanya, kata-katanya hampir seperti sebuah teriakan dengan ekspresi kosong diwajahnya. "30% dari berat gearnya berasal dari baterainya. Tapi, itu benar-benar gila! Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba terjadi mati listrik atau sejenisnya?!"

Yunho mulai menjelaskan, sepertinya dia telah mendengar apa yang Eunhyuk teriakkan.

"**Untuk lebih jelasnya, pemindahan sumber tenaga listrik untuk 10 menit, terputus dari server lebih dari dua jam, atau pencobaan untuk membuka kunci, mematikan, atau merusak Nerve Gear. Jika salah stau dari kondisi itu terpenuhi, proses penghancuran otak akan dimulai. Syarat-syarat itu telah diberitahukan kepada pemerintah dan kepada masyarakat lewat seluruh media di dunia luar. Untuk catatan, sudah ada beberapa kasus dimana ada keluarga atau teman yang mengabaikan peringatan dan mencoba dengan paksa melepaskan Nerve Gear. Hasilnya –"**

Kata-katanya berhenti sesaat.

"–**sayangnya 213 player sudah keluar dari dnuia ini, dan dunia nyata untuk selamanya."**

Sebuah teriakan yang panjang dan tipis bisa terdengar. tapi sebagian besar dari player masih belum bisa mempercayai atau menolak untuk mempercayai apa yang baru saja dikatakan dan hanya berdiri saja dengan wajah yang pucat dan mulut yang terbuka atau senyuman miris di wajah mereka.

Pikiranku mencoba menolak mempercayai apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Yunho. Tapi tubuhku mengkhianatinya dan lututku mulai bergetar dengan kuat. Aku tersandung kebelakang beberapa langkah dengan lututku yang lemah dan berhasil mencegah diriku jatuh. Tapi Eunhyuk terjatuh kebelakang dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

213 player telah meninggalkan dunia ini.

Kalimat itu terus menerus berulang di dalam kepalaku.

Jika yang dikatakan Yunho benar –lebih dari 200 orang telah meninggal saat ini?

Beberapa dari mereka mungkin saja ada beta tester sepertiku. Aku mungkin telah mengenal beberapa dari nama karakter dan avatar mereka. Orang-orang itu telah terbakar otaknya dan… mati, apa ini yang Yunho telah katakan?

"…dak percaya… Aku tidak percaya."

Eunhyuk, yang masih duduk di lantai, mulai berbicara dengan suara yang kaku.

"Dia hanya mencoba menakuti kita. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melakukan hal seperti itu? berhenti bercanda dan biarkan kami keluar dari sini. Kami tidak punya waktu untuk mengikuti upacara pembukaanmu yang gila ini. Yeah… ini semua hanyalah event. Sebuah pertunjukkan pembuka, kan?"

Di dalam kepalaku, aku meneriakkan hal yang sama. Tapi seperti untuk menghilangkan harapan kami, suara Yunho yang seperti seorang pebisnis meneruskan penjelasannya.

"**Para player, kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan tubuh yang kalian tinggalkan diluar sana. Saat ini, seluruh media TV, radio, dan internet sedang melaporkan situasi ini berulang kali, termasuk kenyataan bahwa sudah ada beberapa korban jiwa. Kemungkinan Nerve Gear kalian terlepas sudah menghilang. Sebentar lagi, menggunakan dua jam yang kuberikan, kalian semua akan dipindahkan ke rumah sakit atau tempat seperti itu untuk mendapatkan perawatan terbaik. Jadi, kalian bisa tenang… dan berkonsentrasi untuk menaklukkan game nya."**

"Apa…?"

Lalu, akhirnya mulutku mulai berteriak dengan keras.

"Apa yang kau katakan!? Menaklukkan game nya!? kau ingin kami bermain di situasi seperti ini!?"

Aku terus berteriak, menatap kearah jubah merah yang meresap kedalam permukaan dasar lantai atas.

"Ini bukan game lagi!"

Lalu Jung Yunho mulai mengumumkan perlahan dengan suaranya yang monoton.

"**Tapi aku ingin kalian semua mengerti bahwa Sword Art Online bukanlah sebuah game biasa lagi. Ini adalah dunia nyata yang kedua… mulai sekarang, segala jenis revival didalam game tidak akan bekerja lagi. Disaat HP mu mencapai angka 0, avatarmu akan menghilang selamanya, dan pada saat yang sama –"**

Aku bisa menebak apa yang akan dia katakan dengan sangat jelas.

"**Otakmu akan dihancurkan oleh Nerve Gear."**

Tiba-tiba, rasa ingin tertawa menggelembung di dasar perutku. Aku menahannya.

Sebuah garis horizontal panjang bersinar di bagian kiri atas penglihatanku. Ketika aku memfokuskan pandanganku kearahnya, angka 342/342 dapat terlihat.

Hit points. Nyawaku.

Saat itu mencapai nol, aku akan mati –sinyal gelombang elektromagnetik akan membakar otakku, membunuhku seketika. Inilah yang telah Yunho katakan.

Tidak salah lagi ini adalah sebuah game, game dengan nyawamu sebagai taruhannya. Dengan kata lain, sebuah game kematian. Aku pasti telah mati setidaknya 100 kali dalam dua bulan beta test. Aku di-respawn dengan sedikit senyum malu di wajahku di bagian utara dari Main Plaza, di Black Iron Castil, dan berlari ke arah tempat perburuan lagi.

Itulah RPG, sebuah game dimana kau berkali-kali mati dan belajar dan menaikkan level. Tapi sekarang kau tidak bisa? Sekali kau mati, kau akan kehilangan nyawamu? Dan sebagai tambahan –kau bahkan tidak bisa berhenti bermain?

"… tidak mungkin," Kau berkata dengan pelan.

Siapa yang mau pergi ke tempat perburuan dengan kondisi seperti itu? tentu saja semua orang hanya akan menetap di dalam kota di tempat yang aman.

Lalu seperti membaca pikiranku, dan mungkin pikiran semua player lain, pengumuman berikutnya diberikan.

"**Para player, hanya ada satu cara untuk keluar dari game ini, seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, kalian harus mencapai lantai teratas dari Aincrad, lantai ke seratus dan mengalahkan bos terakhir yang ada disana. Semua player yang masih hidup pada saat itu akan secara otomatis keluar dari game ini. Aku sudah mengatakan pada kalian semua yang perlu kukatakan."**

Sepuluh ribu orang player berdiri terdiam.

Itulah saat dimana aku menyadari apa yang dimaksud Yunho ketika dia mengatakan 'capailah lantai teratas dari kastil ini'

Kastil ini –berarti tempat luas yang memenjarakan seluruh player di lantai pertama dan 99 lantai lainnya yang berada di atas, bertumpuk hingga ke langit dan melayang diatasnya. Dia membicarakan Aincrad itu sendiri.

"Menaklukkan… seluruh 100 lantai!?"

Eunhyuk tiba-tiba berteriak. Dia cepat-cepat berdiri dan mengangkat tinjunya ke atas langit.

"Bagaimana mungkin kami menaklukkannya? Kudengar menaiki satu lantai saja sangat sulit selama beta testing!"

Itu benar. Selama dua bulan beta testing, seribu orang player hanya bisa mencapai lantai keenam. Bahkan jika ada sepulur ribu orang yang Log In, berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk melewati 100 lantai?

Kebanyakan player yang dipaksa berada disini bertanya-tanya akan pertanyaan –yang tidak ada jawabannya ini.

Kesunyian menegangkan ini perlahan-lahan menunjukkan gumaman pelan. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda dari ketakutan dan rasa putus asa. Sebagian orang disini masih bingung apakah ini benar-benar bahaya nyata atau sebuah event pembukaan yang sangat dibuat-buat. Semua yang dikatakan Yunho terlalu menakutkan hingga terasa tidak nyata.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku lagi untuk melihat ke arahnya dan mencoba untuk memaksakan pikiranku menerima situasi ini.

Aku tidak bisa Log Out lagi, selamanya. Aku juga tidak bisa kembali ke kamarku dan kehidupanku. Satu-satunya cara untuk bisa kembali adalah jika seseorang mengalahkan bos di lantai tertinggi dari kastil terbang ini. Jika HP mencapai angka nol meski sekali saja sebelum itu –aku akan mati. Aku akan benar-benar menghilang selamanya.

Tapi…

Betapapun aku mencoba menerima kenyataan, ini mustahil. Hanya sekitar lima atau enam jam lalu aku masih makan makanan buatan ibuku, berbicara sedikit dengan saudara perempuanku, dan berjalan di dalam rumahku. Sekarang aku tidak bisa kembali ke tempat itu lagi? Dan saat ini, ini adalah dunia nyata yang sebenarnya?

Lalu, ketika jubah merah yang sejak tadi berada di depan kami mengibaskan sarung tangan kanannya dan mulai berbicara dengan suara yang tidak memiliki emosi sama sekali.

"**Kalau begitu biar kutunjukkan bukti kalau ini adalah kenyataan. Di dalam Item Storage-mu akan ada hadiah dariku. Ambillah."**

Segera setelah mendengarnya, aku menekan jari telunjuk ku dan jempolku bersamaan dan menariknya kebawah. Semua player melakukan hal yang sama dan Plaza dipenuhi oleh suara gemerincing bel.

Aku menekan tombol item di menu yang baru saja muncul dan ada item disana, di bagian teratas dari daftar barang-barangku.

Nama itemnya adalah Hand Mirror.

Kenapa dia memberi kami benda ini? Sambil berpikir aku menyentuh nama bendanya dan menekan tombol 'membuat benda menjadi object'. Segera setelahnya terdengar sebuah sound effect dan sebuah kaca persegi berukuran kecil muncul.

Aku memegangnya dengan ragu-ragu tapi tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Apa yang muncul di dalam cermin adalah wajah dari avatar yang ku buat dengan susah payah. Aku memiringkan kepalaku dan melihat ke arah Eunhyuk. Dia juga melihat cermin dengan wajah yang tanpa ekspresi.

–Lalu.

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk dan avatar-avatar di sekeliling kami diselimuti oleh cahaya putih. Segera setelah melihatnya, aku juga dikelilingi cahaya yang sama, dan apa yang bisa kulihat hanyalah warna putih.

Sekitar 2, 3 detik kemudian, sekelilingku menjadi jelas lagi seperti mereka baru saja…

Tidak.

Wajah di depanku bukanlah wajah yang kukenal.

Armor yang terbuat dari besi yang dijahit, bandana, dan rambut merahnya sama. Tapi rambut itu sekarang menjadi lebih panjang, begitupun tubuhnya, sehingga membuat baju armor itu kebesaran ditubuhnya. Jika avatarnya adalah seorang samurai pria yang gagah, maka yang ini adalah seorang warrior wanita yang bisa dikatakan cantik.

Aku lupa akan situasinya selama beberapa saat dan berkata.

"Siapa… kau?"

Kata yang sama terdengar dari mulut orang yang berada di depanku.

"Hey… siapa kau?"

Lalu tiba-tiba aku menyadari apa guna hadiah Yunho, Hand Mirror yang sedang kupegang. Aku buru-buru mengangkat kacanya, dan melihat muka yang terpantul.

Rambut hitam itu, mata itu, wajah berkekspresi datar itu, dan kulit putih hampir terlihat pucat itu. wajah dari warrior Kibum yang baru beberapa detik yang lalu masih ada telah menghilang. Wajah yang terpantul di cermin –adalah wajah asliku.

"Ah… wajahku…"

Eunhyuk, yang juga sedang memandangi cerminnya terjatuh kebelakang. Kami berdua melihat satu sama lain dan berteriak di saat yang sama.

"Kau Eunhyuk hyung!?" "Kau Kibum!?"

"Kau wanita?" tanyaku lagi. Eunhyuk terlihat kaku, dan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

Suara kamipun berubah, mungkin pengubah suaranya berhenti bekerja. Tapi kami tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu. cerminnya terjatuh dari tangan kami dan mengenai lantai, dan hancur dengan suara pecahan yang agak keras.

Ketika aku melihat sekeliling lagi, kerumunannya sudah tidak lagi di penuhi oleh orang yang terlihat seperti karakter dari game-game fantasi. Sekumpulan anak muda normal sudah menggantikan tempat mereka. Ini seperti melihat sekumpulan orang di dunia nyata di sebuah perkumpulan game yang menggunakan kostum seperti armor. Bahkan perbedaan jumlah laki-laki dan perempuannya berubah drastis.

Bagaimana ini mungkin terjadi? Eunhyuk dan aku, dan mungkin semua player di sekitar kami telah berubah dari avatar yang mereka buat dari awal, menjadi diri asli kami. Tentu saja, teksturnya sendiri masih terlihat seperti model poligon dan masih sedikit terasa aneh, tapi yang paling menakutkan adalah keakuratannya. Seakan-akan gearnya punya sebuah full body scanner yang terpasang.

–Scan .

"… Ah, benar!" aku melihat kearah wanita yang merupakan wujud asli Eunhyuk dan memaksakan suaraku untuk keluar.

"Ada pengirim sinyal di Nerve Gear yang menutupi seluruh kepala kita. Jadi itu tidak hanya bisa melihat cara berpikir otak kita, tapi wajah kita juga…"

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana mesin itu tahu bagaimana bentuk tubuh kita terlihat… Seperti seberapa tinggi kita?"

Eunhyuk berkata sambil diam-diam melihat ke sekitar kami.

Rata-rata tinggi dari player, yang sedang melihat diri mereka dan orang lain dengan berbagai ekspresi, sangat terlihat berkurang setelah perubahan tadi. Aku –dan mungkin Eunhyuk juga– telah mensetting tinggi kami agar sesuai dengan tinggi asliku di dunia nyata untuk menghindari tinggi yang berlebihan yang bisa menghambat gerakanku, tapi hampir semua player sepertinya membuat diri mereka lebih tinggi sekitar sepuluh hingga dua puluh cm. bukan hanya itu, bentuk dan lebar tubuh para player juga menjadi lebih besar sekarang. Tidak mungkin Nerve Gear bisa mengetahui semua ini.

Tapi Eunhyuk menjawab pertanyaan ini.

"Ah… Tunggu. Aku baru membeli Nerve Gear kemarin jadi aku masih ingat, ada bagian dari set-up… apa yah disebutnya, pengukuran? Yah, apapun itu, saat itu kau disuruh menyentuhkannya ke bagian tubuhmu di sana-sini, mungkin itu…?"

"ah, benar… pasti itu…"

Pengukuran adalah saat dimana Nerve Gear mengukur seberapa jauh tanganmu bisa menggapai tubuhmu. Ini dilakukan untuk menciptakan perasaan yang lebih nyata dalam game. Jadi bisa dibilang kalau Nerve Gear punya data mengenai bentuk asli tubuh kita yang tersimpan di dalamnya.

Itu mungkin untuk membuat semua avatar para player menjadi replika yang sama persis dengan diri mereka. Tujuan dari semua ini juga menjadi jelas sekarang.

"…kenyataan," aku bergumam. "Dia bilang ini adalah kenyataan. Avatar yang terbuat dari poligon ini… dan HP kita adalah tubuh dan kehidupan asli kita. Untuk membuat kita percaya kalau dia menciptakan tiruan sempurna dari kita…"

"Tapi… tapi kau tahu Kibum."

Eunhyuk mengacak-acak rambut panjangnya dengan kasar dan matanya memantulkan sinar saat dia berteriak.

"Kenapa? Kenapa dia melakukan hal seperti ini…?"

Aku tidak menjawabnya dan menunjuk keatas.

"Tunggu saja. Mungkin dia akan menjawab pertanyaan itu sebentar lagi."

Yunho memenuhi harapanku. Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah suara yang terdengar serius, terdengar dari langit yang berwarna merah darah.

"**Kalian pasti heran dan berpikir 'kenapa'. Kenapa aku –pencipta dari Nerve Gear dan SAO, Jung Yunho– melakukan sesuatu yang seperti ini? Apakah ini sejenis serangan teroris? Apakah dia melakukan ini untuk meminta uang tebusan untuk membebaskan kami?"**

Itulah saat ketika suara Yunho, yang hingga sekarang tanpa emosi, mulai menunjukkan sedikit emosi di dalamnya. Tiba-tiba kata empati terpikir olehku, meski tidak mungkin itu terjadi.

"**Itu semua bukanlah alasanku melakukan ini. Bukan hanya itu, sekarang bagiku, sudah tidak ada alasan untuk melakukan ini. Alasannya karena… situasi ini sendirilah yang merupakan alasanku melakukan ini. Untuk membuat dan mengamati dunia ini adalah satu-satunya alasanku membuat Nerve Gear dan SAO. Dan sekarang, semuanya telah menjadi nyata."**

Lalu setelah istirahat singkat, suara Yunho sekarang menjadi tanpa emosi lagi dan berkata.

"… **sekarang aku telah menyelesaikan official tutorial dari Sword Art Online. Para player –semoga kalian beruntung."**

Kata-kata terakhirnya diikuti oleh suara bergema kecil.

Jubah besar itu mulai melayang lebih tinggi tanpa bersuara, dan mulai menyelam, dari kepalanya, ke dalam system message yang menutupi langit seakan-akan meleleh.

Bahunya, kemudian dadanya, lalu kedua tangan dan kakinya bergabung dalam permukaan merah, dan terakhir sebuah noda merah yang tersisa menghilang. Segera sesudahnya system message yang telah menutupi langit menghilang dengan tiba-tiba seperti saat itu muncul.

Suara dari angin yang bertiup di atsa Plaza dan BGM dari orkestrra NPC terdengar perlahan di telinga kami. Game telah kembali ke keadaan normal, kecuali beberapa peraturan yang baru saja diubah.

Lalu –akhirnya.

Kerumunan dari 10 ribu player tadi mulai memberikan reaksi yang wajar.

Dengan kata lain, ribuan suara mulai terdengar dengan keras di seluruh Plaza.

"Itu bercanda kan…? Apa-apaan itu? itu lelucon kan!?"

"Berhenti bercanda! Biarkan aku keluar! Biarkan aku keluar dari sini!"

"Tidak! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini! Aku harus segera bertemu dengan seseorang sebentar lagi!"

"Aku tidak suka ini! Aku mau pulang! Aku mau pulangggg!"

Pekikan. Tuntutan. Teriakan. Kutukan. Permohonan. Dan jeritan.

Orang-orang yang telah berubah dari game player menjadi tahanan dalam hitungan menit berlutut dan memegangi kepala mereka, melambaikan tangan mereka, memegang satu sama lain atau mulai menyumpahi dengan suara keras.

Di tengah-tengah semua suara ini, anehnya pikiranku menjadi jernih lagi.

Ini, adalah kenyataan.

Apa yang dinyatakan Jung Yunho semuanya benar. Kalau begitu, ini sudah pasti terjadi. Itu akan aneh jika tidak. Kejeniusan adalah satu sisi dari Yunho yang membuatnya terlihat menarik.

Sekarang aku tidak bisa kembali ke dunia nyata selama beberapa waktu –mungkin beberapa bulan atau bahkan lebih. Saat ini aku tidak bisa melihat maupun berbicara dengan ibu dan saudara perempuanku. Mungkin saja aku tidak akan punya kesempatan itu lagi. Jika aku mati disini –

Aku akan mati di dunia nyata.

Nerve Gear, yang pernah menjadi sebuah mesin game, sekarang menjadi kunci penjara ini dan alat eksekusi yang akan membakar otakku. Aku bernapas perlahan menarik dan menghela, membuka mulutku.

"Eunhyuk noona, kesini sebentar."

Aku memegang tangannya dan keluar dari kerumunan yang berisik itu. kami bisa keluar dari sana dengan lumayan cepat, mungkin karena kami berada di dekat pojokan. Kami memasuki salah satu jalan yang menuju keluar Plaza dan aku bersembunyi di bayangan di balik kereta kuda yang tidak bergerak.

"… Noona." Kau memanggilnya lagi.

Dia masih terlihat tidak percaya. Aku melanjutkan pembicaraan, berusaha keras agar kata-kataku terdengar serius.

"Dengarkan aku. Aku akan keluar dari kota ini dan menuju ke desa selanjutnya. Ikutlah bersamaku."

Eunhyuk membuka matanya lebar-lebar, bandananya sudah berubah fungsi menjadi ikat rambut. Aku terus berbicara dengan suara yang pelan dan memaksa mulutku untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Jika apa yang dikatakannya benar, untuk bertahan hidup di dunia ini kita harus memperkuat diri kita. Kau tahu kan kalau MMORPG adalah pertarungan untuk memperebutkan Resource diantara player. Hanya orang-orang yang bisa mendapat uang dan experience yang paling banyaklah yang bisa menjadi kuat. Orang-orang yang telah menyadari hal ini akan memburu semua monster disekitar Town of Beginnings. Kau harus menunggu sangat lama hingga monsternya muncul lagi. Pergi ke desa sebelah sekarang akan lebih baik. Aku tahu jalannya dan semua daerah berbahayanya, jadi aku bisa pergi kesana, meski aku masih level satu."

Mengingat yang sedang berbicara adalah aku, tumben sekali aku mengatakan kata sebanyak itu, tapi meski begitu dia tetap diam.

"Tapi… tapi kau tahu. Seperti yang kubilang kalau aku mengantri begitu lama untuk membeli game ini bersama dengan teman-temanku. Mereka pasti sudah Log in dan seharusnya mereka masih berada di Plaza sekarang. Aku tidak bisa… pergi tanpa mereka."

"…"

Aku menghela napasku.

Aku bisa mengerti semuanya dengan jelas tentang apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Eunhyuk melalui pandangan gugupnya.

Dia –orang yang ceria dan mudah akrab dengan orang lain, dan mungkin dia sangat memperhatikan teman-temannya. Dia pasti berharap kalau aku bisa membawa semua teman-temannya bersama kami. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengangguk.

Jika hanya Eunhyuk, aku bisa mencapai ke desa berikutnya sambil menjaga kami dari monster-monster yang agresif. Tapi jika ada dua orang lagi –tidak, jika ada satu orang lagi yang ikut– mungkin akan berbahaya.

Jika seseorang mati dalam perjalanan, mereka akan mati seperti yang dikatakan oleh Yunho. Tanggung jawabnya pasti akan tertuju padaku yang menyarankan untuk keluar dari Town of Beginnings yang aman dan gagal untuk menjaga teman-temanku.

Aku tidak bisa menanggung beban yang seberat itu. itu mustahil.

Eunhyuk terlihat menyadari kekhawatiranku. Sebuah senyum muncul di wajahnya dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak… aku tidak bisa terus bergantung padamu. Aku adalah seorang guild master di game yang biasa kumainkan. Tidak apa-apa. aku akan baik-baik saja dengan teknik yang kau ajarkan padaku hingga sekarang. Dan… masih ada kemungkinan kalau ini hanyalah sebuah lelucon dan kita akan bisa Log Out. Jadi jangan khawatirkan kami dan pergilah ke desa itu."

"…"

Dengan mulut yang tertutup, aku dibingungkan oleh ketidaktegasan yang belum pernah kurasakan seumur hidupku. Lalu aku mengatakan kata yang akan menggerogotiku selama dua tahun kedepan.

"…OK."

Aku mengangguk, berjalan mundur, dan mengatakannya dengan tenggorokanku yang kering.

"Baiklah, ayo berpisah disini. Jika ada masalah kirimlah pesan padaku… well, sampai jumpa, Eunhyukkie noona."

Eunhyuk memanggilku ketika aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan akan pergi.

"Kibum!"

"…"

Aku menengok tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun, pipinya hanya bergerak sedikit. Aku melambaikan tanganku sekali dan berbalik kearah barat laut –kearah desa yang akan kusinggahi.

Ketika aku baru berjalan lima langkah, sebuah suara memanggilku dari belakang lagi.

"Hey, Kibum! Kau terlihat tampan di dunia nyata! Aku suka dengan gayamu."

Aku tersenyum pahit dan menyahut tanpa menengok.

"Wajahmu juga cantik, noona."

Lalu aku meninggalkan teman pertamaku di dunia ini dan berlari lurus tanpa ragu. Setelah aku berlari melewati jalan yang berangin selama beberapa menit, aku melihat kebelakang lagi. Tentu saja, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

Aku mengabaikan perasaan aneh di dadaku dan berlari.

Aku berlari menuju ke gerbang barat laut dari Town of Beginnings dan kemudian melewati padang yang luas dan hutan yang lebat, kemudian menuju sebuah desa yang terletak di balik semua itu –menuju game survival tanpa akhir ini.

**:::Sword Art Online:::**

Sebulan setelah game dimulai, dua ribu orang telah meninggal.

Harapan untuk menunggu pertolongan dari luar telah hancur; tidak ada satupun kabar dari luar yang datang.

Aku tidak melihatnya sendiri, tapi katanya kepanikan dan kegilaan yang dialami oleh para player ketika mereka menyadari kalau mereka tidak bisa kembali sangat besar. Ada orang yang menangis dan ada yang meraung-raung, bahkan beberapa kali mencoba menggali tanah di kota sambil mengatakan kalau mereka akan menghancurkan dunia ini. Tentu saja, semua bangunan merupakan non-destructible objects, jadi usaha ini gagal tanpa ada hasi sama sekali.

Katanya butuh beberapa hari bagi para player untuk menerima situasi dan berpikir apa yang harus dilakukan setelahnya. Para player terbagi menjadi empat kelompok.

Yang pertama terdiri dari setengah jumlah player yang ada; mereka adalah orang-orang yang masih belum bisa menerima syarat yang diberikan Jung Yunho dan masih menunggu pertolongan dari luar.

Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan mereka. Tubuh mereka mungkin sedang terbaring dikasur atau duduk di bangku sambil tertidur. Itu adalah kenyataan dan situasi ini adalah palsu, jika saja ada petunjuk sekecil apapun kalau mereka bisa keluar –tentu saja, tombol Log Out nya sudah menghilang tapi mungkin ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan oleh para pembuat game–.

Dan di luar, perusahaan yang menjalankan gamenya, Argus, akan berusaha lebih keras dibanding siapapun untuk menyelamatkan para player –jika mereka bisa bersabar mungkin mereka bisa membuka mata mereka lagi, bertemu dengan keluarga mereka dan kembali ke sekolah atau bekerja dan ini hanya akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan saja–.

Tidak salah mereka berpikir seperti itu. aku sendiri pun berharap hal yang sama jauh di dalam hatiku.

Rencana mereka adalah untuk menunggu. Mereka tidak selangkahpun menjejakkan kaki di luar kota dan menggunakan uang yang mereka dapat di awal game –di dunia ini mata uangnya disebut Col– dengan hemat, membeli makanan yang mereka butuhkan untuk melewati hari dan menemukan penginapan yang murah untuk tidur, dan berjalan-jalan secara berkelompok untuk menghabiskan waktu tanpa berpikir.

Untungnya, Town of Beginnings adalah kota yang besarnya sekitar 20 persen dari lantai pertama dan cukup besar untuk memuat satu distrik kota Seoul. Jadi, lima ribu player tersebut bisa punya ruangan yang cukup untuk tinggal.

Grup kedua terdiri dari 30 persen atau sekitar tiga ribu player. Itu adalah grup yang semua playernya bekerja bersama-sama. Pemimpinnya adalah seorang admin dari sebuah situs info game online terbesar.

Para player yang terkumpul dalam grup ini terbagi menjadi beberapa grup kecil dan membagi seluruh pendapatan mereka dan informasi yang mereka dapatkan didalam game serta menjelajah ke labyrinth area dimana tangganya berada. Pemimpin-pemimpin grup ini membuat Black iron Castil menjadi markas mereka dan mengirimkan perintah ke berbagai grup yang ada. Grup besar ini tidak mempunyai nama selama beberapa waktu, tapi setelah semua nggotanya menerima seragam, ada orang yang menyebut mereka dengan nama The Army.

Grup ketiga terdiri dari sekitar seribu player. Grup itu terdiri dari orang-orang yang telah menghabiskan semua Col mereka tapi tidak ingin mencari uang dengan mengalahkan monster.

Para player yang telah menghabiskan semua uang mereka di awal, tidak bisa tidur atau makan, biasanya bergabung dengan organisasi besar yang kubicarakan barusan, The Army. Ini karena mereka setidaknya akan mendapat sesuatu untuk dimakan jika mereka menuruti perintah dari atasan.

Tapi selalu ada orang yang tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan orang lain betapa kerasnya mereka mencoba. Orang-orang yang tidak ingin bergabung, atau di usir karena membuat masalah membuat perkampungan di Town of Beginnings sebaai markas mereka dan mulai mencuri.

Di dalam kota, atau di tempat-tempat yang biasanya disebut sebagai Safe Area dilindungi oleh system dan para pemain tidak bisa menyakiti satu sama lain. Tapi di luar tidak seperti itu. orang-orang itu membuat tim dan menyergap player lainnya –itu lebih menguntungkan daripada memburu monster di field dan labyrinth area.

Meski begitu, mereka tidak pernah membunuh seorangpun –setidaknya selama tahun pertama,

Grup ini perlahan-lahan menjadi besar hingga mencapai jumlah seribu orang.

Terakhir, grup keempat, atau bisa dibilang, yang tersisa.

Ada sekitar lima puluh organisasi yang dibuat oleh orang-orang yang ingin menyelesaikan game nya tapi tidak ingin bergabung dengan organisasi besar. Jumlah mereka sekitar lima ratus orang. Kami menyebut grup-grup itu sebagai Guilds dan mereka memiliki daya gerak yang tidak dimiliki The Army, dan menggunakan itu, mereka perlahan-lahan menjadi kuat.

Lalu, ada beberapa yang memilih merchant dan craftsman class. Mereka hanya berjumlah sekitar dua ratus orang, tetapi mereka membuat guild sendiri dan mulai melatih skill yang mereka perlukan untuk mendapatkan Col.

Sisanya, sekitar seratus pemain di sebut sebagai Solo Player –ini adalah grup tempatku berada.

Mereka adalah grup yang egois yang berpikir kalau bekerja sendiri lebih menguntungkan untuk memperkuat diri mereka dan bertahan hidup. Jika seseorang bisa menggunakan informasi yang mereka dapat dengan baik, mereka bisa dengan cepat menaikkan level mereka. Setelah mereka memiliki kekuatan untuk sendirian melawan monster dan bandit, sebenarnya tidak ada artinya bertarung dengan player lainnya.

Sebagai tambahan, didalam SAO tidak ada Magic, dengan kata lain tidak ada serangan jarak jauh yang memiliki keakuratan 100%, jadi kami bisa melawan monster dalam jumlah besar sendirian. Jika seseorang punya kemampuan yang cukup, bermain solo jauh lebih efektif untuk mendapatkan experience point dibandingkan Party Play.

Tentu saja ada resikonya. Contohnya jika seseorang terkena Paralyze, kalau dia bersama dnegan Party member mereka bisa menyembuhkannya, tapi jika orang itu bermain solo itu bisa membawanya langsung menuju kematian. Sebenarnya, sejak awal, solo player mempunyai resiko yang paling besar dibanding player lainnya.

Tapi jika kau punya pengalaman dan pengetahuan untuk menang melalui semua keadaan berbahaya, keuntungannya bisa menjadi kompensasi untuk seluruh resiko tersebut, dan seorang beta tester sepertiku memiliki kedua hal tersebut.

Di dalam Black iron castil, dimana Room of the Ressurected berada selama beta testing, sekarang berdiri sebuah monument besi besar yang tidak ada sebelumnya. Nama dari seluruh sepuluh ribu player terukir di permukaannya. Selain itu, sebuah garis akan muncul di nama orang yang telah mati dan akan tertulis waktu dan alasan kematian di sampingnya.

Bunuh diri, kalah dari monster. Jumlah dari nama yang tercoret berlipat ganda dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan.

Ketika angkanya mencapai dua ribu, satu bulan setelah game dimulai, awan keputusasaan menyelimuti para player yang masih selamat. Jika jumlah kematian terus meningkat dengan kecepatan seperti ini, sepuluh ribu orang akan mati dalam waktu kurang dari setengah tahun. Menyelesaikan lantai keseratus hanya terlihat seperti mimpi.

Tapi –manusia beradaptasi.

Setelah satu bulan kemudian, labyrinth pertama diselesaikan dan jumlah kematian mulai berkurang dengan cepat. Orang-orang mulai membagi informasi untuk bertahan hidup dan kebanyakan orang merasakan kalau monster tidak begitu menakutkan jika kau mempunyai experience points yang cukup dan menaikkan level dengan benar.

Menyelesaikan gamenya dan kembali ke dunia nyata menjadi mungkin. Jumlah player yang mulai berpikir seperti itu bertambah dengan perlahan tapi pasti.

Lantai teratas masih sangat jauh, tapi para player mulai bergerak dnegan harapan kecil ini –dan dunia mulai berputar lagi.

Sekarang, dua tahun kemudian dan dengan 26 lantai tersisa, jumlah orang yang bertahan hidup sekitar 6 ribu orang.

Ini adalah situasi Aincrad yang sekarang.

**:::Sword Art Online:::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note:**

Wahh… Capeknya. Selesai juga nih chapter duanya. Belum ada Kyuhyunnya ya? Mau Kyuhyun muncul? Aku bakalan munculin Kyuhyun di chapter depan kalau review kalian memuaskan. Berapa ya? Tambahan 20 review mungkin? Kalau bisa sih lebih. Hahaha…

**Review's Reply:**

**Crii-san : **iya, grey baru inget kalau ternyata Grey lupa buat disclaimernya. Makasih udah ngingetin. ^^

**Ratna Dewi: **Aye aye, captain. Ntar chapter depannya gak bakalan lama-lama kok. Tergantung jumlah review juga sih. Hahaha ^^

**EvaKyuLove: **Iya, mian, banyak typo-nya emang. Soalnya grey gak baca lagi. Tapi udah Grey perbaiki kok. Di chapter ini gak nemu typo kan? Kyuhyun bakalan muncul, rencananya sih di chapter tiga. ^^

**MinGyuTae00: **Gak sabar ya? Review banyak-banyak kalau gitu. Nanti Grey munculin Kyuhyunnya. ^^

**Cuttiekyu: **Udah kejawab diatas kan? ^^

**Mifta Cinya: **Belum. Nanti, rencananya sih di chapter 3. ^^

**Michhazz: **Siapa aja ya? KiHyun pastinya, sisanya Grey belum mikirin. Hahaha ^^

**Yohey57: **Iyaps. Gomawo ^^

**Jungkook: **Gak usah dibalas lagi lah ya? Kan udah ib alas langsung secara eksklusif dirumah. Hahaha XD

**Riskyevilmagnae: **Udah jelas? ^^

**FiWonKyu0201: **Okee… ^^

**Ika Zordick: **Greybelum tau bakalan bikin versi baru atau bakalan menceritakan ulang. Nanti dipikirin lagi. Hahaha XD. Iyasih, agak kecewa gitu. Apalagi yang Season II nya

**Kichi Hikari: **Makasih ^^

**Hee Seol: **Review banyak-banyak Hee Seollie. Ntar eonni munculin Kyuhyunnya di chapter 3. ^^

**Oke, Thankyou buat yang udah bersedia me-review, favorite dan follow FF ini.**

**Buat yang belum dibalas reviewnya atau ada yang ketinggalan, Grey minta maaf. **

**Last,**

**HAPPY KIHYUN DAY**

**DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN**

**See you at next chapter…**


End file.
